1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to containers for plants and other decorative objects. In particular, the present invention relates to containers capable of being mounted upon top of wall partitions such as those frequently employed in open plan offices. The invention will be specifically disclosed in connection with a longitudinal type planter having studs projecting from the bottom surface thereof, said studs adapted to secure a pair of adjustable brackets, each planter being provided with two pairs of the brackets at each end thereof. The planter is secured to the wall partition by means of the adjustable brackets. In this manner, the plants are capable of supporting and containing plants or other decorative objects upon top of the wall partition so as to present an aesthetically pleasing surrounding for open plan offices.
2. Prior Art.
Modern offices are frequently created by employing wall partitions which partially extend upwardly from the floor toward the ceiling. This system permits the application of large heating and cooling zones, overall uniform lighting for each individual office or work station, and more efficiently utilizes all of the available floor space. Generally, open plan type individual offices are designed to accommodate a desk, chair, filing cabinet or other storage cabinet and a plurality of storage bins attached to the vertical wall of the partition. Consequently, each individual office or work station has no space for personal decorative objects and/or plants. Most plants in open plan type offices are located in hall corners, for example, but are too few in number to present a warm, friendly and personal atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,543 to Stankowitz discloses a support bracket designed to be mounted between and supported by wall partitions. The support bracket projects perpendicularly from the wall partitions and is designed to be secured by the fasteners which join wall partitions together. The support bracket cradles a mating octagonal saucer, upon which plants and other decorative objects may be placed. These objects project a specific distance from the partition walls in much the same manner as the plurality of storage bins conventionally associated with open plan type individual offices or work stations. In other words, the support bracket and octagonal saucer merely serves to make crowded conditions worse since they occupy space within the partition walls which form the individual office. Lastly, the support bracket and octagonal saucer are capable of supporting light objects or lightweight small plants. Heavy plants, which are generally larger in size, could not be supported by the bracket and saucer. Because the support bracket and octagonal saucer substantially project into the work station, and because typical individual offices or work stations are compact, thus lacking additional unused space, a need exists for a planter which maximizes space within each work station and yet permits the employee to personalize the work station with objects or plants so as to create a warm, friendly, personal atmosphere within the individual office or work station.